Dream Projector
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Woo the Wise shows off his new invention to some of the members with Hope as the test subject. Deep in her dreams was a Alice in Wonderland-like adventure, but it have a much deeper meaning to it.


In Woo the Wise's room, Woo was showing off his new invention to First Squad, Second Squad, the Air Force, Apetrully and Hope.

"This is the Dream Projector!" Woo the Wise said, showing his invention.

The Dream Projector looks like a white helment with lens in the front and a red button on the back.

"How long did it took you to make it?" Apetrully ask.

"Long enough to make me wish I didn't help him." Hope said.

Her eyes were red for staying up for days. On her tail was a blue bow with small diamonds.

"He made me stay up with him for days so I can wake him up and the only thing that could wake me up is a lot of anime!" Hope complained

Everyone look at Woo and he said, "What? I'm really proud of this one."

"Enough to make her wake you up without any sleep?" Sonia said.

"Don't worry. She'll get some sleep." Woo said. "Anyway, the Dream Projector can project dreams of anyone who wears it."

They heard a loud _thud_ and saw Hope was sleeping on the ground.

"She'll be the test subject." Woo said. "I wish I was able to show the function where anyone who wears it instantly sleeps."

"Are you sure about using her as a subject?" Mighty Ray ask.

"I'm sure. Now help me get her in bed."

Once Hope was in bed, Woo the Wise put the Dream Projector on her head as Apetrully ask, "Are you really sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I'm sure." Woo the Wise said, but in his head, he's really saying, _It will never work!_

Woo press the button on the helment and the lens shoot out a light at the white sheet that was set up.

"Yes!" Woo shouted, as he turn off the lights to see the dream better.

1... 2... 3... The screen shows Hope sitting on a tree branch, sighing. She have a white bow with blue gems on her tail.

"Now what am I going to do without a home?" Hope said to herself.

Apetrully raise an eyebrow. Her home is now with Big Green. Why would she say that?

* * *

Hope sighed once more until she saw something hop by.

"What was that?" Hope said, jumping off the branch.

Hope followed it to a clearing in the bamboo forest. In the middle of it was a white rabbit with red eyes black markings, and wore a suit. This rabbit wasn't any other rabbit. It was actually...

* * *

"Jumpy?!" Everyone shouted, shocked to see him in her dream.

"It is a dream. Anything could happen." Woo the Wise said.

* * *

"Who are you?" Hope ask, taking one step closer to the rabbit.

Suddenly, the area around Hope and the rabbit collapsed and they ended up falling into darkness. Not seeing anything, Hope screamed until...

"Ow." Hope said with her head stuck inside a cannon.

Hope took out her head from the cannon, and now saw the cannon belongs to a tank. A calabash tank. She noticed she's in a room full of them. Then she notice the rabbit before and chase after him.

"Wait!" Hope shouted.

As Hope chases after him, the rabbit ate a carrot from his pocket and there was a big poof!

"He's gone!" Hope shouted until she saw the rabbit come out of the cloud and he was much smaller from before. "Never mind."

She watch as the little rabbit went into a circle door that's a bit bigger than him.

"What am I going to do now?" Hope ask herself.

She knows the only way to get out of here was that door. That's when Hope saw a pile of carrots. Her eyes look to the left, to the right, then on the carrots. Hope ate one of the carrots and POOF! She was small.

"I'm getting out of here!" Hope said, going through the door.

Once again, it was very dark and you can only see Hope's eyes.

"There have to be a exit around here." Hope said.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell down a tube. The tube have twists and turns as Hope screams. The screaming stopped as Hope landed on a turtle that's on a treadmill. A man hit a big button, which made the sign with a big, red X into a big, green O. The turtle Hope was sitting on was send out flying and running so fast, so quickly. Hope and the turtle came out of a opening and were flying until they fell into water. She poke her head out of the water and spit out some water.

"I have no idea what just happen." Hope said.

"The sea and tears have some things in common." Hope heard a man's voice on dry land.

Hope turn to the source of the voice.

* * *

Alpha Girl and Chou were dying of laughter once they saw who said that. On the screen was Mr. NoHands dressed in a blue and yellow caterpillar suit and he was sitting on a big, purple mushroom with smaller, red mushrooms on the left and smaller, blue mushrooms on the right, soaking his feet in the water.

The real Mr. NoHands was staring at his dream self with a open mouth.

* * *

Hope raise a eyebrow at the strange caterpillar man.

"The sea and tears are both wet and salty." The man said. "Have you been crying a lot?"

"Crying?" Hope said.

"One of their differences is tears don't have something trying to eat you."

"What?"

"There's a shark, a octopus, and a crocodile after you."

Hope's eyes widen. She quickly swam for shore like her life depends on it, because it does. She jump out for shore as the crocodile, the octopus, and the shark jump out of the water. Before they went back into the water, they stick their tongues at Hope.

* * *

"Shark King? Octopus King? Crocodile King?" Lin Chung said, Surprised to see the three kings in the monkey's dream.

"It's a dream." Woo said.

* * *

Hope breathes heavily.

"Okay, I need to turn back into my normal size. Wait a minute, I think I'm already in my normal size. Hope said, noticing she seem to be the same size from before.

"One will make you big." The caterpillar man said, getting Hope's attention. "One will make small."

"What are you talking about?" Hope ask, walking towards him.

"There's a price to pay for it. Oh look."

Hope saw two people coming towards them. One was a boy with short, dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a blue and gray school uniform. This is Fuyuki Hinata (from Sgt. Frog). The other one looks like Fuyuki, but is a girl and have a ponytail. This is Akina Hinata when she's Fuyuki's age (like when Akina gotten younger in one of the Sgt. Frog's episode).

"Can we have some mushrooms?" Fuyuki ask.

"Sure." The man said, then sighed blissfully, soaking his feet in the water.

"You seem to like you feet in water." Hope said. "You always do that."

"Well- Always? This is the first time we've met each other. Why do you say that?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'this is the first time we've met each other'?" Mr. NoHands ask himself on the screen.

"You can't really talk to them, you know." Woo said.

* * *

"Why?" Hope said as Fuyuki took one of the blue mushrooms and Akina took one of the red mushrooms. "Huh... Why?"

Fuyki and Akina ate their mushrooms. The two glowed brightly. Fuyuki turn into a baby while Akina turn into an adult (Her normal age, whatever that is).

"I thought you meant size, not age." Hope said with a deadpan face.

Then Hope heard the sound of a door opening and saw baby Fuyuki crawling through a door that wasn't attach to anything.

"Oh no! The baby's crawling away!" Hope said.

"It's none of my business." the man said, then he went back to flirting with Akina.

Hope groan, then ran through the door as it close behind her. Hope came out of some doors and tripped. She heard laughter and someone saying, "She tripped. She tripped."

* * *

"Is that Highroller?" Mighty Ray ask.

"Of course. Who it might be?" Woo the Wise said.

The Highroller in Hope's dream was on a purple couch. He have his eyes closed, purple cat ears, a purple, striped cat tail, and wearing a purple and yellow version of what he usually wears.

"I don't know. His cousin that looks like him?" Mighty Ray said.

"He have a cousin?" Woo said.

Sonia noticed someone else in the room and shouted, "Is that me?!"

"Yes."

The Sonia in Hope's dream was wearing a icy blue dress with long, white sleeves and a puffy skirt, icy blue high heels, a silver necklace with a snowflake design, and a Yaksha on her head in bow form. She was holding the baby.

* * *

"I am the Duchess." The girl said. "The one sleeping over there is my cat."

The 'cat' was smiling at Hope, with his eyes closed.

"I never knew that cats could smile like that." Hope said.

Suddenly, from behind Hope, someone threw a pot at the Duchess, but she dodged it.

* * *

"Oh no." Mighty Ray said.

"Oh yes." Sonia said.

The one who threw the pot was Mighty Ray. He was dressed as a butler in the dream.

"You got to be kidding me!" Mighty Ray shouted.

* * *

"Why am I the butler?!" The butler shouted, throwing more stuff at Duchess but she dodges them easily. "I've had it! You guys always get to have fun! Sonia, you jerk!"

Then the butler ran away.

Ignoring what just happened, Hope said, "So you are this child's mother?"

"Are you interested in this child?" The Duchess ask.

Hope walk up to the baby and said, "It's great that you found your mommy. Really great... Being with your mommy is always the best."

"Well then, I should be going soon. Could you take care of this child?" The Duchess ask, giving Hope the baby.

"What? Where are you going?" Hope ask.

The Duchess took off the lid of a nearby tube, and went down it. She shouted, "I'm suppose to be at court!"

"Court?" Hope said.

Once she's gone, the 'cat' said, "Did you really think this doll was the Duchess's child?"

"Huh?" Hope said, looking down to her arms.

She wasn't holding the baby anymore, but a yaksha plushie.

"What's going on-" Hope said until she saw the 'cat' disappeared.

She place the doll on the couch and walk away to a hallway with tall, white columns. She stop walking when she saw the cat leaning against one of the columns.

"Mr. Cat." Hope said.

Suddenly, the 'cat' move behind the column.

"Excuse me-" Hope said until the 'cat' was gone.

"Over here."

Hope turn around and saw the 'cat' leaning against a different column.

"Surprised?" said the 'cat'.

"Ah, yeah." Hope said.

"I can disappear and... " The cat move behind behind the column and reappear at a column behind Hope. "...Appear just like this."

"Wow." Hope said, as the 'cat' smiles. "Anyway, I wanted to ask which way should I go?"

"That'll depend..." The 'cat' disappear and reappear on the column to the right. "...On where you want to go."

"I want to go back to where I came from." Hope said.

The 'cat' disappeared and reappeared on the column on the left, and said, "You're not allow to go back..." Once again, he disappear and reappear on the column on the right, and said, "...Without seeing the Queen."

"The Queen?" Hope said, as the 'cat' disappear.

Hope waited for a while, but nothing. Hope walk down the hall. The 'cat' appear on the column on the left and said, "You could say..." Then appear at the right column, saying, "...that the Queen..." Appear at the left column. "...rules over..." Appear at the right column. "...this world."

Hope stopped and said, "Look, I can't talk properly like this. So why don't both of you come out?!"

* * *

"Both of you?" Everyone in Woo's room said, confuse.

* * *

"What do you mean 'both of you'?" The 'cat' said, disappearing and reappearing.

"Never mind then." Hope said.

Then she walk away. When she did, the 'cats' appear at each other's side, looking at Hope, then at each other. With their eyes open, you can tell the difference between them by their eyes.

* * *

Nearly everyone's jaw dropped when they found out it was Highroller and his cousin Sportiflex.

"You were kidding when you said his cousin looks like him." Woo said.

"And how did she knew the difference between them?" Apetrully said.

* * *

Hope found herself at a cafeteria and saw it was empty. Well, almost empty. At a table, she saw two zebras and a guy wearing a mouse costume.

* * *

"Okay, why is Wu Sung dress as a mouse?' Kowloon ask.

"And why are the zebras seem to be well-dressed?" Sonia ask.

"It's a dream." Woo have to answer.

Yes, in the dream, Wu Sung, who was sleeping, was dressed as a brown mouse, Sparky Black was dressed in a black suit with a black top hat, and Sparky White was dressed in a white suit and he have white, bunny ears and tail.

* * *

"Excuse me-" Hope said until the black zebra said, "No open seats here."

Actually, there are a lot of seats open.

"Huh?" Hope said, confuse.

"Yeah, no open seats here." said the white zebra-rabbit, eating candy.

"Huh?!"

"No-" The zebras said until Hope said, "...Open seats here, right?"

The zebras looked panicked as Hope walks away.

"Ah, hold it!" The black zebra shouted. "Don't advance the conversation on your own!"

"It was a joke!" The white zebra-rabbit shouted. "There are plenty of open seats here, right?"

Hope turn to them and gave them a deadpan look. As she sits across from them, Hope said, "I would like to ask something."

"You're wearing a bow." The black zebra said.

"Huh?" Hope said, confuse.

"It's quite strange."

"We're not talking about bows here."

"Maybe jewelry looks better on you." The white zebra-rabbit said as a cart full of candy appear next to him.

"Sometimes, I wear a lot of jewelry, you know? Actually, how come we're talking about this too?"

Hope notices the white zebra eating a lot of candy and said, "Hey, if you eat so much sweets, you'll get cavities and they only disappear in five years."

The white zebra's jaws dropped and the mouse guy said, "Make sure you brush your teeth properly."

"I guess." said the zebra-rabbit, then the mouse guy fell asleep.

"Riddle, riddle!" The black zebra said as the other zebra brushes his teeth.

"Riddle, riddle?" Hope repeated, confuse.

"What's the difference between ice cream and candy?"

"Well, that depends on the candy. If it's gum, then there's a difference since gum can't really melt depending on the temperature."

"You think you're a know-it-all, don't you?"

"Not really. I think I'm average."

"Average, she says. Ha!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hey, do you want some wine?" The white zebra said, holding a bottle of wine.

"I can't drink that. I'm not old enough."

"Why is she Alice?" The black zebra whisper to the white zebra. "She's more boring than I thought."

"I have no idea." The white zebra whisper back. "But... she does kind of cute."

"I guess."

The rows of grandfather clocks that appear out of no where ringed three o' clock.

"Here, it's always three in the afternoon." The black zebra said, holding a pocket watch.

"That's why it's always time for candy." The white zebra said.

"Um, what exactly is this place?" Hope ask. "I went to the forest because I have no place to go since my mommy is gone."

The black zebra close his watch and said, "Riddle, riddle! Do I look like I care?"

"I don't think so." Hope said.

"What are you going to do once you find a place to live?" The black zebra ask.

"I guess I'll try to make the people living there happy."

* * *

Once she said that, everyone realized that she came, they were sure happy that she's living here. She's like a little sister to them.

* * *

"Why?" The black zebra ask.

"Because I want to repay the person who let me live there. I'm not sure what I'll do if he haven't." Hope said.

Hope blinked and said,"He?"

* * *

"He..." Apetrully said, knowing when Hope said 'he', she means by him.

* * *

"What will you do once you repay the person?" The black zebra ask.

"I do have dreams I want to accomplish, but I don't know which one to start." Hope said, tilting her head a bit. "Sometimes, I wonder why I need a place to live."

"What's one of the dreams you want to accomplish?" The white zebra said, staring at his candy.

"Well, I want to-"

"But being alone won't help it." The black zebra said.

"Alone?"

"Alone."

"Alone." The white zebra said.

"Alone." The mouse guy said, who woke up.

"Alone?" Hope said, wondering why he said that.

Suddenly, they heard the trumpet being played.

"What's that?" Hope ask.

"A court trial is about to begin." The black zebra said.

"Trial?"

"The Duchess is going to be sentenced to death." The white zebra said, then ate a big piece of candy.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sonia shouted.

"Yes!" Mighty Ray shouted.

"This is why you're a butler."

"At least I'm not the one going to die."

"It's a dream." Woo said. "So no one is not really going to die."

* * *

"Why?!" Hope shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

"Because the Queen feels like it..." The black zebra said, drinking tea. "I guess..."

"That's absolutely wrong!"

As Hope runs away, the white zebra said, "Hope is still Hope, even in a dream."

"Yeah." The black zebra said.

In a dark room, the Duchess sits under a spotlight. We hear a female voice saying, "The accused, the Duchess. When I organized a concert, you accepted my invitation and came."

A spotlight hit on the voice's owner, revealing to be the Queen. She was sitting on a golden throne, and wearing a red and white dress that covers her whole body, a red glove on the right hand, a white glove on the left hand, a red boot on the left boot, a white boot on the right boot, a gold tiara with a white veil that covers her head besides her face, a gold necklace with rubies and diamonds, and a white mask in two parts with eye holes, yet you can't see the eyes.

"Do you admit your crime?" The Queen said.

They heard doors opening and someone saying, "Is that really a crime?"

Another spotlight appear, hitting on that person, revealing to be Hope.

"Who are you?" The Queen ask.

"I'm... I'm... the lawyer for the defendant." Hope said.

"To appear at social parties is my job, your highness." The Duchess said.

"By leaving your precious children behind?" The Queen said. "Your crime is that, even if it was for work. You let your children be all alone and made them lonely."

"No, your highness." Hope said. "That's not right. Children know very well when their parents are busy. They would not bear any ill will towards their parents. Besides, if you sentence her to death, what will the children do then?"

* * *

"Listen to the monkey!" Sonia shouted.

"They can't hear you. It's a dream!" Woo said.

* * *

"This is a place for law, not a place for personal emotions!" The Queen shouted.

"If there are no emotions in a trial, then let machines do all this work!" Hope remarked. "We don't need judges or lawyers anymore!"

"Insolence! Do you even have certification to be a lawyer? And before that, are you not a criminal?"

There was some silence until the Queen said, "Very well, let us take care of this lawyer's crimes first."

"My crimes?" Hope said.

"Yes, you're broken a promise." The Queen said, holding a tape recorder. "This is proof."

"Promise?"

The Queen play the tape recorder. Hope heard a woman's voice that sound so familiar to her. The voice said, "Promise me while making others happy, don't forget to make yourself happy too."

Hope stared at the tape recorder, and the Queen said, "For this monkey, who calls herself a lawyer, if there's anything you know, then come testify."

Another spotlight appear which hit on a square-headed man.

* * *

"Don't ask why you're in the dream, it's a dream." Woo said to Apetrully.

"I wasn't going to ask anything." Apetrully said.

"Oh."

* * *

"I shall testify, your highness." The square-headed man said, bowing.

"Hm...?" Hope said, raising a eyebrow.

"This monkey did make others happy, including herself. She's full of happiness that she spends for everyone, even though she doesn't know when to stop."

"I don't know why you're helping, Apetrully."

All the lights turn on, revealing to be animals wearing masks, laughing.

* * *

The members of Big Green could see the animals were the all the animals in their military and Highroller's army.

* * *

"What's all of this?" Hope ask, looking around.

"Why do you know my name?" The square-headed man ask, standing up and turning to her. "Why do you know my name?"

"Why do you know his name? Why do you know?" All the animals ask, which seems to be like a big echo.

The stand went down, revealing the two 'cats' and the Duchess, as Hope said, "You ask me why?"

"You knew there were two of us." The 'cats' said.

"You even knew I like to soak my feet a lot." The caterpillar man said, who suddenly appear.

"And my cavity." The white zebra-rabbit said, who suddenly appear too with the black zebra and the mouse guy.

"Why?" The mouse guy said.

"Why?" said the zebras.

"Why?" said the 'cats'.

"Why?" said the Duchess, hugging the Yaksha doll.

"Why?" The caterpillar man said.

"Why?" Apetrully said.

Hope stared, wondering.

"Because..." Hope said.

"You still don't understand?" Apetrully said.

"Huh?"

Apetrully move out of the way as Hope could see the Queen better. The Queen stand up and walk closer to Hope, taking off the lower half of the mask, revealing a furry, pink jaw.

"You've grown up, haven't you?" The Queen said with a much more familiar voice.

"It can't be..." Hope said.

"I'm sorry. I made it so hard for you. And so you enjoy a dream of making others happy, right?"

Hope could see tears going down her face. Hope ran to her, then jump for a hug as she cries too.

"Mommy!"

* * *

Back in the real world, the screen turned white as everyone could hear Hope say, "Mommy." as a tear went down her face.

"Hope," Apetrully said, waking Hope up.

Hope took off the Dream Projector, got off the bed, and suddenly hugs Apetrully.

"Hope?" Apetrully said.

"Thank you." Hope said, smiling as she look at the warriors.

They don't know why she said it, but for some reason, they felt nice and warm.


End file.
